The Amulet of Helios
by angelicshadowhunter
Summary: First Fic, AU, On a fateful day five years ago, everything that a young boy thought was fantasy, became his reality. Now he has to fight his best friend to find his way home. "This is his story." Bad Summary Rated T in case I get colorful with my language
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Golden Sun or anything, no matter how much I wish I did.

**AN:** So yea this is my first real fic, so it might suck. Anyway it's a slightly AU fic based on GS, the main characters are OC's and it follows them most of the time, but don't worry, our good friends Isaac and co. will show up at some point. But I figure it should come out ok.

Prologue

It was sunset on the island of Atteka. The gold disc fell slowly below the horizon and all manner of creatures began to find their respective places of rest. However, not everyone turned in for the night quite yet. In a secluded grove, far from prying eyes, a young man, no older then twenty one continued his journey with his single companion. The man was tall and well built for his age, with short brown hair and piercing green eyes that took in his environment instantly. His companion was a young girl of eighteen, short with long silver hair and crimson eyes. They were known, in the area, to be very successful archeologist, though they never took credit for their work.

As they continued walking through the woods, the world continued to darken around them until the only light came from the torches they each carried. Their newest lead and adventure was hopefully taking them to the remains of an ancient temple. The temple in question was said to be the first temple of Helios, the God of the Sun from the old religion.

It was there that Daniel hoped to find the Amulet of Helios. A legendary jewel said to contain the power to give the user anything he or she wished for. However, there was one major factor keeping Daniel from finding this awesome power: lack of directions.

"Can't ya cut me some slack Daniel!" the girl finally called out in frustration, "not everyone has the energy or patience to wander aimlessly for hours like you do."

Daniel sighed as his companion pestered him for the third time that night, "Well, I'd hoped to find the temple before making camp so we'd have a bit of shelter, but if it absolutely can't wait then we can -"

"It can't"

And so Daniel sighed again noticing that he had started to do that more often after meeting his companion. "Alright Catherine, we'll make camp here let me go get some-"

"How many times have I told you to call me Kattie"

"I know, I just do it to piss you off."

"Well stop, I hate that name."

"Alright, Kattie, I'm gonna go grab some fire wood so we can eat soon, would you mind starting a fire while I'm gone?"

"Do I have to do everything?"

"No, but first, I need to get more firewood, and second, I can't make fire with my bare hands."

"I knew that," Kattie said as she mentally slapped herself, "I really freakin' hate it when you're right"

"I can see that," Daniel laughed as he started off into the woods again.

"God he's such a slave driver when it comes to these ruined things," Kattie began to think when she was left alone, "come to think of it, he's never actually told me why he's always searching for old temples and shrines. Not to mention, every time we get to one he's always snooping around ignoring all the treasure, as if he's looking for something. I know he ain't checkin' for historical value, that's for sure. I guess I'll ask him when he gets back." She concluded finally deciding to light the fire, with a wave of her hand. '**FLARE**' and there was suddenly a campfire growing as Daniel returned with more wood.

"Good you got the fire up," he greeted, "now I can start cooking."

"Mmm…" she replied lazily flopping on her sleeping bag.

It wasn't long before they were enjoying a hot meal, and discussing what ever came to their minds.

"So yea, I come from a little village in The North," Kattie said happily, "where everyone is a fire adept."

"That must be amazing, a village of adepts."

"Not really, just means they have more rules for us kids"

"How bad could it be?"

"Try, 'Do not light the village elder on fire.'"

"Don't tell me you broke that rule."

"It was an accident alright! God"

"Well I can't say we had any rules like that back home, but we sure as hell had harsher ones."

"Hit me with one"

"Ok, 'Never leave the house without an adult.'"

"AWW, that sucks!!"

"No kiddin'"

"Come to think of it…" Kattie saw her chance to find out some more about the man she had been traveling with for the last few months, "you've never told me anything about your home town 'til now. Was it nice there?"

"Well yea, I guess."

"Come on," Kattie whined seeing Daniel's resolve breaking, "tell me about it."

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Hmm…" she thought, "well, just start from the beginning and tell me how you got here."

"Here?"

"Well like, the way you've been talking about it, it's like you haven't been to your home in years. So I figure you can start whenever it is you were last there and tell me how you got to where you are today."

"Alright, I guess, but it's a pretty long story"

"We've got all night!"

"Well, for starters, my home isn't even on Weyard." Daniel began

"How is that possible."

"Well, I'm from a village called Antilon."

"But, if its not on Weyard, then where is it?"

"Stop interrupting me and I'll tell you. Goodness," Daniel laughed before getting serious again, "It was five years ago, I was sixteen. The day that brought me to Weyard, and the day I found, The Amulet of Helios."

"_**This is my story"**_

­­­­­

**AN again:** So there's the prologue, feel free to R&R or read and flame if you like. Depending on how this is received, I might continue this fic or I might not. Anyway, yeah bye.

**AN again again: **So yea, I got one review that turned out to be very enlightening, so It got me thinking I should rewrite this prologue, so I did. And thanx for the help Thor. Anyway I'm not sure if this is better or worse then my original Prologue, but if you want to tell me its crap or whatnot, well you'll just have to review so yea, see ya.


	2. Antilon

**Disclaimer: **So yea, I don't own GS

**AN1: **So here's the first real chapter of the Amulet of Helios. My last one was a prologue which I did in fact rewrite, so if you read it already and am thinking about continuing to read this then go back and reread the prologue and tell me if its better and such in a review. Anyway yea, I didn't really get a good response to this but whatever, one reviewer was enough for me, and I'm really bored right now so yea here's Chapter 1.

Antilon

_Daniel POV_

"I remember it like it was yesterday, I woke up that morning bright and early in my home town, Antilon. The village is beautiful, I'd take you there one day if I could, the square is always bustling with excitement, the grass is green, the sky is blue. It's a quite little village in the county side not unlike Vale if you've heard of it.

Well anyway, today was a particularly beautiful day. It was the day I would get to see the circus. I'd spent a rather large chunk of money on a pair of thickets to the traveling circus hoping to bring my best friend, Tizal (Ty–sil). But, it turns out he was late meeting me as always. Tizal always had trouble waking up in the morning. I remember I went over to his house to get him out of bed and it took forever. He never did get up on time, maybe that's why we were always late to school. Well, when I got to his house…

"Come on Tizal we're gonna to be late!" I remember yelling. He tended to have authority issues.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" yelled Tizal. "Damn you're loud."

"Well, you took forever, I thought you'd died" I'd scolded.

"Yeah, yeah" replied Tizal "I'm ready now. Don't worry about it, I know a short cut through the forest. We'll make it."  
"We better make it; I paid good money for these tickets." And so we were off following Tizal's 'shortcut' through the forest. Turns out it was just another way around the village. I remember walking for what seemed like hours along that path.

Just as I was about to yell at Tizal for getting us lost, I paused because we'd found a river. And not just a river, but the cleanest, clearest river I had ever seen. It had an almost magical glow about it. I was more then intrigued but I had really wanted to get a move on because the circus was leaving the next day. Unfortunately, Tizal being Tizal, started acting all high and mighty again.

"I'm thirsty" Tizal had said commandingly, "let's go get some water."

"What!? No, we need to get moving, or my tickets are gonna be useless!" I'd replied. But Tizal was already on his way to the river bank.

"Why do you always have to act like an adult? You worry too much about schedules and shit, it's not like it'll take me a day ta' get water."

"Ugh, Fine," I remember yelling in frustration."

As we approached the riverbank I noticed that the magical glow was getting brighter, and I'm sure Tizal noticed too. We both started unconsciously moving towards it as if drawn by an invisible string. Once we reached the water's edge, I found out why this water was glowing. At the bottom of the clear water sat a small amulet of gold, with a large yellow stone carved in the shape of a sun inlayed in it. Back then I hadn't believed in magic or fairy tales, so to me it was just a fancily made necklace that would probably sell for quite a large sum of gold. So I figured why not pick it up. Unfortunately Tizal was thinking the same thing, and as our hand made contact with the smooth stone, we were engulfed by a ray of light. Then the world started spinning, and I tried to let go or find something to hold on to for support, but my hand felt like it was attached to the amulet. It suddenly felt like icy water was being poured into my skull as my brain started to freeze up, I looked around and only saw Tizal suddenly flail out of control and fall out of the ray of light, just before I lost consciousness, and the world went black around me."

**AN:** so yea this is chapter 1, well the real chapter 1, I got bored so I figured I'd write it. I atleast know I have one person that reading this so that's motivation enough I guess. Anyway, as usual R&R, and I'll see if I want to continue this more.


End file.
